


Acceptance

by scherryzade



Series: Five stages of grief [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: After the Fall, Drabble, F/M, Gen, bereavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John meets Mary a year and three weeks later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

John meets Mary a year and three weeks later. She's just come back from teaching in India after three years away from home, and she doesn't know anything about John. She doesn't have any preconceptions about -

She's kind without being soft, and funny in a slightly deadpan way, and a little bit bolshie. They go out to dinner and a movie every other week, but more often they spend the evening at her place and just talk, and she -

She holds his hand so gently when, after two years, he still finds himself suddenly blindsided by grief.

**Author's Note:**

> I need a hug. John needs a hug. Everybody needs a hug.


End file.
